Histoires d'Yggdrasil
by Emerys08
Summary: Juste une suite de OS court sur notre dieu du Chaos préférer qui n'ont aucun lien ensemble.
1. Repos

Salut tout le monde,

Cette fois ci, un format un peu spécial. En général je m'oblige à écrire un certain nombre de pages, surtout pour les OS, mais là je n'avais pas envie de me prendre trop la tête.

Je remercie ma/mon bêta CptJackHarkness, qui m'a suivi pour cette série de OS.

Bonne lecture.

x

Repos

X

Allongé dans un trou à la forme de son corps, la première chose qu'il put sentir fut la fatigue, profonde et implacable. Il sentait la faim et la soif bien sûr, mais la fatigue, l'épuisement, étaient ce qui l'accablait le plus.

Il y avait la douleur aussi, mais elle était omniprésente dans sa vie depuis si longtemps, depuis qu'Odin n'avait pas pris la peine de le défendre lorsque ce jeune guerrier l'avait utilisé comme « partenaire » d'entraînement. Depuis ce jour, tous se donnaient à cœur joie de le faire souffrir le plus possible, en général en l'accusant de tout et de rien et en laissant le bourreau le torturer. C'était son travail après tout. La douleur était devenue une vieille amie.

Mais la fatigue, elle, était un fléau contre lequel il était difficile de combattre et auquel on ne pouvait pas vraiment s'habituer. Une partie de lui, celle qui voulait encore se battre, lui disait qu'il devait se lever et s'enfuir, partir loin d'ici, se cacher dans un royaume pendant quelques temps. Mais l'autre partie… l'autre partie jeta l'éponge. À quoi bon ?

À quoi bon s'occuper des devoirs et des responsabilités de son frère ? À quoi bon supporter la douleur quotidienne ? À quoi bon subir les moqueries de ceux qui étaient censées être son peuple ? À quoi bon continuer sous le regard perpétuellement désapprobateur de son père ? À quoi bon se battre lorsque seule la défaite vous attend au bout ? À quoi bon dire la vérité lorsque la seule chose que les autres entendent sont des mensonges ? À quoi bon vivre, lorsque tous voulaient votre mort ?

Alors, Loki ne bougea pas, il laissa les Avengers le menacer, se laissa enchaîner sans rien dire. Puis il fut conduit dans une pièce soi-disant à l'épreuve de sa magie, pas comme s'il lui en restait beaucoup après ce que Thanos et l'Autre lui avaient fait. Sa magie qui l'avait soigné, qui l'avait gardé au chaud. La seule qui se souciait un tant soit peu de lui avec Frigga.

Frigga qui ne prenait plus la peine d'essayer de le protéger parce qu'invariablement, Odin refusera de l'écouter. Et parce qu'il lui avait demandé d'arrêter de le faire, comme lui, elle gaspillait sa salive pour rien.

Des bruits de pas attirèrent l'attention de Loki, mais il n'avait même plus la force de lever la tête depuis l'endroit où il était assis. Il était tellement fatigué. Cette voix, il la connaissait, c'était celle de Coulson, bien, les guérisseurs de ce monde n'étaient pas aussi incompétents, son faucon devait être content.

Une main agrippant ses cheveux l'obligea à lever les yeux, son faucon était là et il l'observait avec satisfaction et haine. Loki ne s'attendait pas à autre chose, il ne s'attendait jamais à autre chose des gens qui l'entouraient. Il s'y était fait depuis bien longtemps. Il était un monstre, un monstre ne pouvait pas recevoir d'amour ou de pitié, seulement du méprit, de la colère et de la haine.

Il remarqua le froncement de sourcil de Coulson mais n'entendit pas ce qu'il disait, son esprit sombrant finalement dans l'inconscience. Une inconscience qui, il le savait, serait peuplé de cauchemars.

Qu'importe, de toute façon, il était allé trop loin cette fois, Odin ne pourrait que le condamner à mort et enfin il pourrait se reposer, enfin.

X

Clint observa l'être qui l'avait contrôlé tombé dans l'inconscience et il eut un reniflement moqueur à cela. Il lâcha le dieu et se redressa, se tournant vers Coulson. Ce dernier lui, observa le dieu devant lui avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Coulson ? demanda doucement Clint en voyant cela.

\- Je dois parler à Thor.

Puis l'agent quitta la pièce, Barton sur les talons. Ils trouvèrent Thor assis dans le penthouse au milieu des autre Avengers.

\- Thor, une question ?

\- Je t'écoute, fils de Coul.

\- De quelle couleur sont les yeux de ton frère ?

Tout le monde se figea alors soudainement, Coulson ne sous-entendait pas ce qu'il sous-entendait, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ils sont normalement verts, mais mon frère est un changeur, il pourrait parfaitement changer la couleur de ses yeux sans problème.

Cette réponse soulagea tout le monde, sauf Coulson qui garda ses sourcils froncés.

X

Loki ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il s'était évanoui, mais quelle importance ? Il remarqua cependant bien vite qu'il n'était pas seul. Même le visage baissé il pouvait voir les chaussures parfaitement cirées d'un homme.

Puis, une main attrapa son menton et l'obligea à lever la tête, c'était Coulson. L'homme s'accroupit devant lui et l'observa un instant.

\- Pourquoi avoir attaqué la Terre ?

Loki ne réagit pas, il n'aurait pas pu donner de réponse avec le bâillon et même s'il avait pu, à quoi bon répondre si personne ne le croyait, et il savait que ce serait le cas, il était le dieu des mensonges après tout. Ce titre… c'était en grande partie à cause de ce titre qu'il avait tant souffert.

À ce moment-là la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit et Clint entra, semblant inquiet. Il se disputa pendant un moment avec Coulson, mais Loki n'y prêta pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'il ne remarque une arme semblable à celle qui l'avait déjà blessé à la ceinture de Clint. Peut-être qu'il allait pouvoir se reposer finalement.

D'un mouvement souple, ignorant la douleur et galvanisé à l'idée de pouvoir enfin se reposer, Loki se redressa et frappa Coulson, pas assez fort pour le tuer, ni même le blesser gravement, mais assez fort pour que l'on croit à son attaque. Puis il se sentit être repoussé par une décharge de l'arme et rapidement une deuxième l'atteignit et une troisième et il sut qu'il pourrait enfin se reposer. Aucun médecin de ce monde ne pourrait soigner ses blessures et le Tesseract n'était pas encore prêt à voyager.

Il s'affala contre le mur avec un léger sourire. Il ne remarqua pas l'arrivée de Thor, son soi-disant frère qui criait pour la perte de son serviteur, parce que c'était ce qu'il était pour Thor. Il ne remarqua pas le sourire ravi de Romanoff et Barton, il ne remarqua pas la tristesse dans le regard de Coulson. Il sombra finalement et son cœur s'arrêta.

X

Et dans la mort, Loki ne vit pas Ásgard être attaqué et presque détruit, perdant leur reine. Il ne vit pas la mort de Jotunheim, qui sombrait après la perte de la Cassette de l'Hiver. Il ne vit pas ses enfants se libérer de ces chaînes pour venger leur père innocent de tous les crimes dont on l'avait condamné. Il ne vit pas Thanos être tuer par sa fille. Et finalement, il ne vit pas Yggdrasil sombré dans le chaos alors que son âme était protégée au cœur de l'arbre.

La seule chose que Loki vit fut les ténèbres apaisantes et la seule chose qu'il fit fut de se reposer… enfin.


	2. Instinct Maternel

Instinct maternel

C'était une belle journée, décida Loki en sortant de chez lui. Le soleil brillait mais la froideur de l'hiver était tout à fait satisfaisante pour le géant de Glace qu'il était.

Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées depuis sa défaite face aux Avengers. Il avait fui Ásgard dès qu'il avait pu et avant son jugement. Parce qu'il voulait bien être gentil, mais être condamné sans procès et sans moyen de se défendre alors qu'il était innocent, très peu pour lui. Parce que sur Ásgard on ne perdait pas de temps en donnant de procès à un menteur, pourquoi faire, tout ce qu'il dira ne sera que mensonge.

Alors, Il était parti dès qu'il avait pu complètement se soustraire au contrôle de Thanos, il était ensuite allé dire deux mots à sa fille sur son prétendant. Dire qu'elle avait été furieuse de découvrir que l'être qui l'agaçait avec des âmes innocentes depuis quelques temps avait blessé son père aurait été un euphémisme. Au moins maintenant, Thanos n'était plus une menace pour personne.

Puis, Loki était allé sur Jötunheim pour présenter ses excuses, expliquant qu'il n'était pas au mieux mentalement parlant lorsqu'il avait voulu les détruire. Étrangement les géants de glace l'avait compris et avaient même été en colère pour lui du « lavage de cerveau de ses barbares idiots d'Ases ». Loki en avait presque pleuré, il avait été cru sans même une hésitation, par des êtres que les Ases qualifiaient de monstres, alors que les dits Ases ne le regardaient qu'avec moquerie ou mépris. Il était resté un an à Jotunheim pour aider les habitants à reconstruire et il avait même redonné vie à la planète en utilisant le coffret de l'hiver et en le scellant au cœur de cette dernière, le mettant définitivement hors de portée des Ases.

Il avait appris à s'accepter, puis il était parti, il avait voyagé à travers les autre royaumes, apprenant tout ce qu'il pouvait apprendre et aidant quand il le pouvait… créant du chaos aussi mais c'était dans sa nature. Puis, il avait décidé de s'installer sur Midgard. Ça avait été plus facile qu'on aurait pu le penser, ça n'était pas la première fois que Loki venait. En fait avant, il venait même régulièrement pour des « vacances » lorsque la pression d'Ásgard était trop. C'est pourquoi, il avait un compte en banque, une maison et une identité et il lui avait suffi de mettre un voile de perception sur lui pour que personne ne puisse le reconnaitre. Il s'était reposé pendant un temps, puis avait passé quelques diplômes. S'il devait vivre parmi les mortels, il devait agir comme un mortel.

Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de rendre visite aux Avengers de temps en temps, juste histoire qu'ils gardent la forme. Thanos n'était peut-être plus une menace mais d'autres pouvaient venir. Et puis il fallait bien qu'il garde un œil sur eux, les Avengers pouvaient parfois tellement être enfantins. Comme la fois où ils se sont disputés et ont failli être séparés à cause d'un certain Goss… Toss… non Ross. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Régler ce problème avait été d'une simplicité enfantine, il avait attaqué Washington et bien sûr les Avengers étant séparés, il n'avait pas pu intervenir. Jusqu'à ce que le gouvernement américain soit obligé de demander de l'aide à tous les Avengers. Stark s'en était donner à cœur joie pour donner les conditions de son retour (après qu'il ait comprit que dans cette histoire c'était Steve qui avait raison et lui qui avait tort).

Et donc depuis il passait de temps en temps dire bonjour avec une attaque sur la tour ou quelques blagues lorsqu'il se sentait de bonne humeur. Ce qui était le cas aujourd'hui.

Il se téléporta dans la tour et se figea en entendant un bruit qu'il ne pensait plus entendre et certainement pas ici : les pleurs d'un bébé. Le regard du dieu balaya la pièce et il retint un soupir d'agacement en voyant Roger tenir maladroitement le bébé dans ses bras pendant que Stark essayait de le distraire et que Barton faisait… essayait de faire un biberon. Et dans un coin Romanoff, Banner et Coulson observaient le tout avec un mélange d'amusement et d'agacement.

\- Par les Norms ! lâcha finalement Loki, faisant sursauté tout le monde.

Il s'avança rapidement dans la pièce, fourra sa lance dans les mains de Clint (il n'avait pas besoin d'un sceptre pour faire de la magie, merci beaucoup. C'est vrai quoi, il était le plus puissant sorcier des neuf royaumes), puis s'empara du bébé, l'installant rapidement et efficacement dans ses bras.

Et avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, trop horrifiés par la situation, la voix douce et apaisante de Loki s'éleva dans la pièce, chantant doucement à l'enfant. Il fallut encore une bonne grosse minute mais finalement l'enfant se calma, sous le regard stupéfait des Avengers qui cherchait à calmer le bambin depuis deux bonnes heures.

D'un mouvement de la main, Loki utilisa sa magie pour faire le biberon que Clint s'acharnait à faire et il s'installa sur le canapé du penthouse d'un mouvement si lisse qu'il ne dérangea même pas le bébé. Puis il attrapa le biberon flottant jusqu'à lui et glissa doucement la tétine entre les lèvres de l'enfant.

Les Avengers, eux, s'étaient plus ou moins calmement jetés sur leur arme, mais personne n'osait la pointer vers le dieu qui tenait l'enfant de l'un des leurs. Clint lui observait le dieu avec un mélange de rage brûlante et de terreur pure. C'était son fils que Loki tenait dans ses bras. Tony lui observait le dieu avec une incrédulité qu'il secoua vite.

\- Je ne le crois pas, souffla l'ingénieur, mais c'est que tu sais y faire avec les gosses.

Loki eut un reniflement à cette remarque.

\- Si vous aviez fait un tant soit peu vos devoirs Stark et que vous aviez cherché des informations sur moi, vous sauriez quez j'ai déjà eu des enfants.

\- J'ai fait mes devoirs, s'indigna Stark.

Le bébé remua et lâcha un gémissement, gêné par le bruit fort et Loki foudroya le mortel du regard.

\- Mais j'ai arrêté de chercher lorsque j'ai trouvé qu'Odin était ton frère de sang, continua Tony d'une voix plus douce.

Loki eut un nouveau reniflement avant de reporter son attention sur le bébé dans ses bras, il fronça alors les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ? grommela le dieu en avisant le body au couleur d'Iron Man.

Le génie allait de nouveau s'écrier, c'était lui qui avait offert le body à la famille Barton, mais la main de Coulson l'empêcha de dire quoi que ce soit. L'agent, qui ne quittait pas des yeux le Jötun, semblait voir quelque chose que les autres ne voyaient pas.

Puis, une fois le biberon vide, Loki se redressa, posa ce dernier sur la table basse devant lui et plaça l'enfant contre son épaule, pour lui faire faire son rot. Le premier passa bien, le second beaucoup moins et le fait que l'enfant est attendu d'être face à Loki pour le faire n'avait pas arrangé la situation. C'est donc un Loki avec une amure couverte de vomi blanc qui foudroya le bébé du regard, ignorant les pouffements de Stark et les sourires en coin de Coulson.

Calant l'enfant sur ses genoux, il fit disparaitre le désordre d'un simple mouvement de la main. Puis il eut un autre froncement de sourcils alors qu'une autre odeur désagréable lui vint.

\- Et après on se demande pourquoi il pleure, ça n'a rien d'étonnant lorsqu'il n'est pas nourri, ni changé, grommela le dieu.

\- Eh, j'étais en train de lui faire un biberon et sa couche était sèche avant, s'indigna Clint.

Loki se contenta de se lever et de rejoindre le comptoir de la cuisine, où il avait vu un sac contenant des couches. D'un mouvement de la main, il fit apparaître une serviette épaisse sur laquelle il installa l'enfant qu'il maintient d'une main le temps de se baisser pour prendre le nécessaire pour le changer. Il haussa un sourcil en avisant la couche, bien différente des langes qu'il avait l'habitude de changer, mais il était assez intelligent et avait assez de bon sens pour comprendre comme la mettre.

Sans même une hésitation, Loki défit le body et la couche du bébé, il le lava soigneusement avec une linguette, lui mit un peu de talc avant de lui passer une nouvelle couche, le tout en quelques geste parfaitement maîtriser et en un temps qui semblait record pour les Avengers. Stark lui s'enfila un verre de scotch cul sec en voyant le dieu du mal faire.

Puis Loki reprit l'enfant contre lui et sa voix douce s'éleva de nouveau dans le penthouse, jusqu'à ce que le bébé se rendorme, toujours sous le regard atterré des Avengers à qui il fallait toujours des heures et au moins trois heures de voiture pour endormir le bambin. Une fois le petit endormi, Loki se pencha sur le berceau pour l'y allonger en douceur, avant de se redresser, de reprendre sa lance et de lâcher un « Si vous avez besoin d'aide pour vous en occuper, prévenez-moi » avant de disparaitre. Le dieu savait que Coulson ou JARVIS pourrait lui mettre la main dessus s'il le cherchait vraiment.

\- Bon, bin au moins t'auras plus de problème de baby-sitter, remarqua Stark en buvant directement à la bouteille sans faire attention au regard noir de Clint.

Tous étaient à peu près dans le même état : Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ?


	3. Evasion

Evasion

X

Loki observait sa nouvelle cellule avec un soupçon de curiosité, elle était placée au centre d'une grande pièce et les quatre murs transparents le privaient du peu d'intimité qu'il avait pu avoir dans sa précédente cellule. Des membres de la garde du palais, de la garde qu'il dirigeait avant, étaient venus le chercher pour l'emmener là. Et ils l'avaient fait avec plus de douceur et de respect que Loki s'y serait attendu de la part d'un Ase.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, les Ases l'avaient toujours blessé, insulté, humilié, méprisé et lorsqu'il avait été en âge d'être condamné, ils l'avaient torturé pour des crimes qu'il n'avait pas commis. Mais il était tellement facile d'accusé le dieu des mensonges, après tout qui croirait en son innocence.

Ainsi la douceur de la garde l'avait surpris et en même temps soulagé, ses hommes n'avaient pas oublié le soin qu'il avait eu pour eux, ils n'avaient pas oublié ce que Loki avait fait pour eux, ni sa surprotection vis-à-vis de ses subordonnés. Il avait été déposé doucement contre l'une des parois et depuis Loki attendait.

Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il n'avait pas été déplacé de cellule pour rien, sans doute Odin avait-il décidé que la torture était finalement une meilleure punition, cet imbécile aveugle et borné. Enfin pour le moment, il était seul et il allait en profiter pour se reposer un peu et pour laisser sa magie le soigner.

Personne n'avait remarqué sa difficulté à bouger, sa pâleur ou sa maigreur. Ni ne c'était (ou lui avait) demandé pourquoi il avait attaqué Midgard. Il était le dieu du mal et des mensonges alors c'était normal. Personne n'avait dans l'idée que Loki ai été torturé par Thanos au point que son esprit même avait lâché, offrant la possibilité au titan de prendre le contrôle et de l'obliger à attaquer le seul royaume qui avait l'affection de Loki. Sérieusement, il n'y avait pas de royaume plus chaotique que Midgard.

Au moins il n'était pas enchaîné au plafond comme les autres fois.

Allongé au centre de sa cellule, Loki somnolait doucement, lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas s'avancer doucement dans la salle. Le dieu du chaos sut tout de suite qui s'était, il connaissait la démarche d'Odin par cœur après tout.

\- Venu pour vous réjouir, roi Odin, ou peut-être pour vous défouler ? demanda Loki sans bouger et sans même ouvrir les yeux.

Mais Odin ne disait rien, faisant le tour de la cellule et observant cet enfant qu'il avait prit et qui lui avait causé tant de problème. Si Loki fut surpris de ne pas avoir de réponse, il n'en fit rien, décidant qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien continuer à se reposer. De toute façon qu'est-ce que Odin pouvait bien lui faire qu'on ne lui avait pas déjà fait.

\- Ne vas-tu pas émettre le moindre regret pour ce que tu as fait ? demanda Odin d'une voix froide.

\- Non.

Il était triste bien sur, mais on ne pouvait pas regretter ce que l'on ne pouvait contrôler. Il n'avait pas le contrôle de ses actions lors de l'attaque de Midgard donc il ne pouvait pas avoir de regrets pour ça.

\- Que fais-tu là, Odin ? demanda finalement Loki, irritant un peu plus le roi, si mes souvenirs sont bons je ne devais plus jamais avoir de visite.

\- Je suis venu voir si mon espoir était vain de retrouver mon fils et il l'est.

Loki eut un rire sans joie qui fit exploser la douleur dans ses cotes.

\- On ne peut retrouver ce que l'on a jamais eut, Odin. Je ne suis pas votre fils, je ne l'ai jamais été, ni votre fils, ni un prince d'Ásgard. Je ne suis qu'une relique cassée dont vous ne savez plus quoi faire. Je vais vous aider, les reliques cassées, on les jette.

Odin l'observa avec cette fois-ci une pointe de tristesse dans le regard.

\- Tu n'écoutes pas…

\- Oui, on se demande de qui je tiens ça, renifla Loki. Vous êtes aveugle et sourd, vieil homme et cela causera votre perte.

\- Pas de ta main, assura Odin, tu resteras dans cette cellule jusqu'à la fin des temps.

\- Trois mois, c'est le temps que je resterais dans cette cellule… peut-être moins,… mais pas plus.

\- Il n'y a aucun moyen pour toi de t'échapper.

Un nouveau rire secoua Loki.

\- Oh Père de Rien, tellement aveugle, tellement sourd et tellement stupide. Il y a toujours un moyen de s'échapper.

Odin, furieux par l'insolence de celui qu'il appelait son fils, se retint de lui coller une racler et quitta la salle, ordonnant à ce qu'au moins dix garde surveillent la cellule nuit et jour. Il sortit oubliant la question que Frigga lui avait demandé de poser à son fils : Pourquoi ?

S'il l'avait posé, peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes.

Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines et l'état de Loki empirait de plus en plus, il restait allongé au milieu de sa cellule sans bouger. Pas comme s'il aurait pu de toute façon, il avait sentit sa colonne vertébrale le lâcher lorsqu'il s'était déplacer le premier jour pour rejoindre le centre de sa nouvelle prison. Il ne mangeait plus, ne buvait plus. Il ne faisait que dormir pour laisser sa magie le soigner le plus possible. Tout en sachant que cela le condamnait à mort.

Avec ses chaînes, sa magie ne pouvait quitter son corps et la magie extérieure ne pouvait pas rentrer pour remplir ses réserves. Sa magie s'épuisait un peu plus à vouloir le sauver, mais lorsqu'elle se serait épuisée, il mourrait.

La garde s'inquiéta au bout de trois semaines de ne pas le voir bouger, sa poitrine était la seule chose en mouvement et la seule raison pour laquelle ils n'avaient pas encore ouvert la cellule. Jusqu'au jour où l'un des gardes, l'un des plus jeune que Loki avait prit sous son aile s'approcha. Aussitôt son voisin essaya de le retenir, mais le jeune garde ne l'écouta pas et il s'assit devant la cellule, au plus près des parois d'énergie qui la fermaient.

\- Prince Loki ?

Le dit prince ouvrit les yeux, au soulagement de la garde du palais qui était là pour le surveiller. Puis il tourna doucement la tête en direction du garde.

\- Que veux-tu ?

La voix du prince était douce mais rauque.

\- Je… je peux vous poser une question ?

Loki eut un sourire en coin et tous savaient qu'elle serait la réponse de Loki, mais ce dernier n'en fit rien, bien trop fatigué pour faire ses petits jeux habituels.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi avoir attaqué Midgard ?

Loki se figea pendant un bref moment, puis il reprit sa position précédente, le regard posé sur le plafond, mais le jeune garde vit très nettement la larme qui coula sur la joue de son prince. Avant qu'un léger rire sans joie ne raisonne dans la pièce.

\- Tu es le premier à me poser cette question, remarqua Loki. M'écouteras-tu ?

\- Oui, mon prince.

Loki garda le silence pendant un petit moment, puis il parla. Il parla de sa chute dans la vide, de son état psychologique avant et pendant sa chute (et de ce qu'il était), il parla des Chitauri et de Thanos et des tortures qu'il lui avait infligées, puis du contrôle que le Titan avait pris sur lui avec l'aide d'une gemme de l'infini. Puis, il parla de son attaque, il ne cacha rien de ce qu'il a été obligé de faire. Pour la première fois, il parla réellement et lorsqu'il eut finit de parler, il sentit un poids dans son cœur s'envoler. Ses hommes sauraient la vérité, ils ne l'accepteraient peut-être pas, mais ils la sauraient.

Epuisé, Loki finit par se rendormir, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps.

Les jours s'écoulèrent lentement pour le prince et pour la garde. Le sous-officier qui était chargée des hommes qui surveillaient Loki (et qui avait lui aussi été un protégé du dieu du Chaos) écoutait tous les jours le rapport de ses hommes et était de plus en plus inquiet. Tant et si bien qu'il alla un soir se présenter à Odin.

Le sous-officier s'approcha du trône, sachant que sa demande pourrait lui coûter cher, mais il était un homme loyal et son capitaine (le prince Loki) était dans un état préoccupant.

\- Le prisonnier causerait-il des problèmes, garde ? demanda Odin en le voyant approcher.

\- Pardonnez-moi, mon roi, mais peut-être serait-il mieux de discuter du prince Loki en privé.

\- Loki n'est plus prince d'Ásgard, il n'est plus mon fils. Il est un prisonnier maintenant et il a amené cela sur lui lui-même.

Le sous-officier se tendit alors, ça n'était pas sa place de remettre en doute les décisions de son roi, mais Odin était-il aveugle pour ne pas voir l'état de son propre enfant ? Etait-il si attaché à son image pour rejeter un fils accusé d'un crime dont-il n'est pas responsable ? Avait-il si peu d'affection pour Loki qu'il n'avait même pas cherché à savoir ?

\- Dans ce cas, reprit le sous-off les mâchoires serrées de colère, vous serez ravi d'apprendre que le « prisonnier » est mourant.

Puis sans attendre, il salua et quitta la salle du trône, ne prêtant pas attention au cri de la reine.

Lorsqu'il redescendit dans la prison d'Ásgard, ce fut pour voir que l'un de ses hommes était entré dans la cellule et essayait de faire manger leur prince.

Le sous-off savait qu'après la mort de Loki (parce qu'Odin ne le laisserait jamais vivre), il quitterait Ásgard. Lui, et tous les autres gardes avaient été élevés suivant des traditions et des principes très forts, dont celui de loyauté et d'honneur. Il n'y avait rien d'honorable à la manière dont Loki avait été traité. Dont un innocent avait été traité. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans un royaume qui traitait les innocents avec tellement de haine, uniquement parce que l'innocent en question ne rentrait pas dans le moule.

La reine entra dans la prison le lendemain matin, ses cris avaient pu être entendre toute la nuit et n'avait finit qu'avec la fuite d'Odin au petit matin des appartements royaux. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce où était gardé Loki, elle remarqua tous de suite le garde qui essayait de faire manger son cadet. Elle s'avança dans la cellule ouverte et avec un léger sourire reconnaissant pour le garde, prit sa place pour essayer de faire manger un peu de compote de pomme à son fils.

Loki ouvrit les yeux en sentant cette main fine lui soulever doucement la tête, il était épuisé, il savait qu'il ne lui restait que peu de temps et il eut un léger sourire en voyant le visage de Frigga se pencher sur lui.

\- Mère.

\- Bonjour, mon corbeau, salua doucement la reine.

Loki accepta la nourriture avec un léger sourire avant de se pencher dans l'étreinte de Frigga.

\- Tu sais que ça ne servira à rien, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je sais, Odin ne m'avait jamais dit qu'il t'avait imposé ses chaînes, si j'avais su…

\- S'il te l'avait dit tu l'aurais chassé des appartements royaux plus tôt, remarqua Loki avec un léger sourire amusé. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps, remarqua finalement Loki, je ne suis même pas sur de survivre si les chaînes m'étaient enlevées maintenant.

Loki ferma alors les yeux, profitant de la douce caresse dans ses cheveux que Frigga lui offrait.

\- Tout ira bien, mère, assura le dieu du chaos avec un léger sourire.

\- Tu vas mourir, comment les choses pourraient aller bien. Je vais perdre mon fils. Odin a condamné ton âme à Helheim.

\- Et qu'aurais-je fait au Valhalla, entouré de brutes épaisses qui ne pensent qu'à boire et à se battre, remarqua calmement Loki. Odin, dans sa bêtise m'a offert la meilleure porte de sortie des neuf royaumes pour moi en tout cas.

\- Loki…

\- Auriez-vous oublié qui dirige Helheim ? Parce qu'Odin semble l'avoir oublié, lui.

Frigga ne retint pas un sanglot de tristesse à l'idée de perdre son fils, mais aussi de joie, parce que même aux portes de la mort, son petit corbeau trouvait toujours le moyen de s'échapper.

\- Ma fille prendra soin de moi, mère. Et je préfère infiniment sa compagnie à celle des guerriers, elle a plus de savoir vivre et de manière.

Frigga sentit alors sa peine s'alléger. Oui son fils allait mourir et elle allait en vouloir à Odin pour l'éternité. Mais son fils allait dans la mort rejoindre l'un de ses enfants, lui qui était si maternel avec ses petits avant qu'Odin ne les lui arrache.

La reine fut appelée deux jours plus tard, en pleine nuit. Le garde lui annonça la nouvelle, Loki était au plus mal et ne passerait pas la nuit. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cellule de son fils, elle remarqua, avec colère, qu'Odin était là également. Elle foudroya son mari du regard et s'avança jusqu'à son fils. Avec douceur, elle prit sa tête sur ses genoux.

\- Loki.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, il était épuisé, mais même la fatigue ne put l'empêcher d'avoir se petit sourire malicieux qui était le sien.

\- Mère.

\- Je suis là, mon corbeau. Nous sommes là.

Loki réussit à grande peine à observer autour de lui et vit avec stupeur que toute la garde du palais était là. D'un même mouvement, tous s'agenouillèrent pour saluer leur prince. Loki les regarda avec un léger sourire tendre. Ces hommes… Non ! Ses hommes avaient fait preuve de plus de loyauté que son propre frère. Il était si fier d'eux. S'il vit Odin parmi ses hommes, il n'en dit rien est bientôt, il reprit sa position première, le regard rivé vers le plafond.

\- Je t'aime, mon corbeau, murmura Frigga, et je suis si fière de toi, de ce que tu as accompli…

Elle avait mis les mains sur les journaux de Loki et avait été horrifiée par ce qu'elle avait découvert. Elle les avait ensuite montrés à Odin, qui avait refusé de les lire. Frigga lui avait alors interdit de l'approcher tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait. Autant dire que le couple royal était prêt de l'implosion. Et personne n'était sûr qu'Odin celui qui ressortirait en un seul morceau.

\- Je t'aime, mère, murmura Loki de plus en plus faible, je suis désolé, pardonne-moi.

\- Tu n'as rien fait qui demande mon pardon, mon corbeau, souffla la reine.

Loki eut alors un dernier sourire, une larme coulant sur sa joue, puis il laissa échapper son dernier souffle.

Frigga le garda contre elle pendant un moment avant de laisser les serviteurs disposer du corps et le préparer pour son enterrement. Odin avait bien condamné le corps de Loki à la fosse commune, jusqu'à ce que Frigga ne le fasse céder… à coup de poêle… en fonte la poêle.

La garde du palais suivit les serviteurs, laissant la reine seule avec son époux.

\- C'est terminé, annonça Odin d'une voix calme.

Frigga se releva et lorsqu'elle s'approcha d'Odin, elle eut le plaisir de le voir reculer de peur.

\- Oui, c'est terminé, il est enfin libre de vous et d'Ásgard. Il vous avait promis une évasion dans les trois mois et il a tenu sa promesse. Je n'oublierais pas, Odin, que mon enfant est mort à cause de vous.

Puis la reine laissa le roi en plan, pour regagner ses appartements et son bol scrutateur, usant de sa magie, elle tourna son regard sur Helheim et eut un doux sourire en assistant aux retrouvailles de son fils et de sa petite fille et aussi à l'engueulade que Loki prit pour être mort.

Frigga gloussa doucement. Son cadet avait toujours aimé le spectacle et la mise en scène. Tout pour sortir de l'ombre de son frère. Et il avait une nouvelle fois réussi, en accomplissant une évasion que ni Odin, ni Heimdall n'avaient pu prévoir. Avec un dernier gloussement, elle songea qu'elle devrait rapidement programmer une visite à Helheim, en temps que Reine aînée il était normal qu'elle rende visite à une cadette pour lui apporter ses conseils, n'est-ce pas ?


	4. Relique

Relique

Il tombait dans les ténèbres depuis un moment maintenant et Loki retint un gémissement de peur au souvenir de sa dernière chute dans les ténèbres. D'une part parce qu'il était un prince d'Ásgard et donc un guerrier doublé d'un sorcier et d'autre part parce qu'il était le dieu du chaos et de la destruction, et le dieu du chaos et de la destruction ne gémissait pas de peur. Mais il ne pouvait empêcher le sentiment de resserrer sa poitrine, jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière n'apparaisse devant lui et qu'il ne tombe violement sur le sol.

Se redressant légèrement, il sentit sa peur se transformer en rage et il le fit savoir en lâchant un « je tombe depuis plus d'une demi-heure ». Lorsque Loki se releva pour se tourner vers l'homme qui était responsable de sa chute, sa colère et son dédain était clairement visible.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Vous vous prenez pour un sorcier !

D'un mouvement des poignets, il fit apparaitre ses dagues avant qu'un flou rouge ne l'arrête.

Strange avait observé le dieu tomber et rager sans peur, il ne se sentait pas menacer par Loki, par après qu'il ait fait face à Dormammu en tout cas. Ainsi ne bougea-t-il pas lorsqu'il vit les dagues apparaître. Mais il sentit, à sa grande surprise, sa cape réagir et s'envoler de ses épaules…

… Pour aller entourer la taille de Loki.

Le dieu était figé, incertain, avant de faire disparaître ses dagues et de prendre une posture moins agressive. Son regard posé sur la cape qui l'enserrait doucement, il posa finalement une main douce sur elle.

Puis un froncement de sourcils, il leva les yeux pour poser son regard sur Strange, l'évaluant. Avant d'avoir un léger reniflement de dédain.

\- C'est ça que tu as choisi comme nouveau maître ? Je pensais que tu avais de meilleur goût que ça.

Ignorant le « hé » d'indignation de Strange, la cape se dénoua avant de se placer à hauteur d'yeux de Loki. Elle semblait gênée, le col un peu bas.

\- Frère ? interrompit Thor, incertain.

\- Quoi ! fit la réponse clairement agacée de son cadet.

\- Pourquoi je sens ta magie sur la cape de l'ami Strange ?

\- Pour la même raison que tu dois sentir ma magie sur Mjölnir, parce que c'est moi qui l'ai créé, répliqua Loki, agacé.

\- Mjölnir a été forgé par les nains, remarqua Thor.

\- Et qui y a insufflé de la magie pour que tu puisses faire des éclairs ? Je suis le plus puissant sorcier des neuf royaumes, si ton marteau avait été enchanté par les nains tu en serais à produire des étincelles.

Thor se détourna alors, ne le croyant de toute évidence pas et si Loki essaya de ne rien faire paraître, la cape, elle, sentit la tristesse de son créateur… et se jeta sur Thor, enveloppant sa tête et le jetant à terre.

Loki haussa un sourcil à cela avant qu'un sourire amusé n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres, puis, son frère étant occupé, il s'approcha du portail que Strange avait ouvert. Pas mal, basique, mais pour un mortel s'était déjà bien. Il ignora le visage outré quand il en fit la remarqua à Strange pour reporter son attention sur Thor, qui était toujours malmener par le vêtement.

D'un sifflement et d'un mouvement de la tête, il indiqua à sa création de balancer le dieu du tonnerre à travers le portail, ce que la cape fit avec plaisir, avant de se replacer devant son créateur, le col de nouveau bas.

\- J'imagine qu'il doit avoir certaines qualités, si tu l'as choisi.

Le col de la cape se redressa avant qu'il n'acquiesce vivement, puis le vêtement vint brièvement se poser sur les épaules de Loki, comme pour l'étreindre avant de rejoindre Strange, flottant à côté de lui.

\- Il approche, annonça alors doucement Loki.

\- Qui ? demanda Strange.

\- Il s'appelle Thanos, c'est un être extrêmement puissant, c'est lui qui a envoyé les Chitauri.

\- Que veut-il ?

\- La Mort. Inutile de négocier ou d'espérer avec lui, il tuera tout sur son passage. Vous devez vous préparer à lui faire face très bientôt. Quant à toi, ajouta Loki en direction de la cape, veille sur ton maître.

La cape acquiesça avant de prendre place sur les épaules de Strange. Puis Loki passa à son tour le portail qui se referma derrière lui.

Strange regagna son bureau avant d'enlever la cape d'un mouvement des épaules et de la regarder. Sa cape était une création de Loki, dieu du chaos. Sa cape, qui s'amusait à effrayer les visiteurs et qui jouait des tours à tout le monde… finalement ça ne l'étonnait pas temps que ça.


End file.
